Annoyances
by Demon Flame
Summary: The many ways in which Remy LeBeau get's on Rogue's nerves.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue pushed the shopping cart down the next isle of the grocery store. She had been asked to do the grocery shopping this week which was fine with her. It was just a normal day at the grocery store right? Wrong.

She sent a scathing glare to the man behind her with his own shopping cart full of food and toiletries. He gave her a smile full of teeth in return. Oh, how she despised him.

Gambit had only recently come to join the X-Men in the last month and already she wanted to kill him. When he wasn't eliciting giggles and blushes from the other girls at the mansion, he was following her around. Did he really not grasp the concept that she just wasn't interested in him?

Stopping to load a couple of boxes of toothpaste into her cart, she didn't notice when Gambit slipped out of the aisle for a moment. When she turned around he flashed her a grin and she had the unsettling feeling he was up to something.

Why did Storm have to send him with her?

Looking back down at her list with every item checked off she decided it was time to get out of there. Time alone with Gambit was never good and the longer she spent with him the worse it was.

She led him to the front of the store and over to the cashier. The employees at this store had become used to their weekly shopping trips with two carts full of food. So when she began unloading her cart onto the conveyor belt the cashier didn't even blink. He did, however leer at her chest for a good minute.

Once her cart was empty she pushed it forward and began loading the bagged items back in. When her cart was full again she turned around just in time to see the cashier, Jerry, his name tag said, scanned several boxes of condoms. He looked up at her and gave her another leer.

Her face flushing with embarrassment she leveled a hard glare directly at Gambit who winked in return.

When all was bagged and paid for and they were pushing their carts back the van, Rogue decided to address the stunt he had just pulled.

"Next time ya fill the need ta stock up, do it on ya own time." She growled. She stopped at the van and opened the back doors.

Remy chuckled ad she sent him a glare thinking he was laughing at her. "These ain't fo' me, Cher." He said, taking bags out of his own car to put in the back. "Hank's teachin' a Sex Ed. class wit' the new semester an' asked me ta pick up a couple fo' him."

Rogue's face heated up with a blush. She was so stupid sometimes, really she just needed to learn to keep her big mouth shut. She picked up another handful of bags and bent over into the van to place them closer to the seats.

She froze when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a hard body drap over her bent position. "Besides." A hot breath whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and making her knees weak. "Ah prefer ribbed."

Taking a deep breath, she regained her ground and pushed the annoying man away from her. "Oh, knock it off." She snarled causing him to laugh.

He was so damn annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Rogue's turn to cook dinner tonight and as such she was slaving over the stove, making the assigned meal. Normally she didn't mind cooking dinner for everyone. It guaranteed her at least two to three hours alone, depending on what she was whipping up.

But then Gambit had moved in.

She threw a dark look over her shoulder at the red-eyed devil sitting at the breakfast table oh so innocently. He had been sitting there when she walked in to start dinner and hadn't left, hadn't even said a word. He was just there, shuffling, his cards, dealing out new games of solitar and watching her like the creep he is.

A timer went off and Rogue turned her thoughts back to the roast in the oven. She flipped the switch on the timer, ceasing the awful screeching noise and grabbed oven mitts. Rogue bent over, with her rear in the air, to pull back the foil and check on it progress. Probably another ten or so minutes and it would be good to go.

Standing back up she glanced over to Gambit whose eyes were pointedly fixed on her legs. That's it, she was throwing all her skirts out so that pervert couldn't ogle her legs.

She walked over to a cabinet and took out several ceramic bowls to place the side dishes in. But when she turned back around it was to see that Remy had snuck over, quiet as the thief he was, to stand right in front of her.

He leaned in and placed his hands on the counter behind her, trapping her. "Ah do love the red lace, Cherie. How did ya know?" His husky whispers sent jolt of electricity down her spine.

Red lace?

He moved away with a smirk before sauntering out of the kitchen. What the hell was he talking about when he said he loved red lace?

Looking down at her outfit she tried to decipher what he was talking about. She was wearing boots, thigh high black lace stockings, a denim skirt and a green sweater. there was no red lace any where. In fact the only thing red and lacy in her whole wardrobe was a pair of red lacy underwear that she had bought a month ago.

Realization made the blood drain from her face as the bowls slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. She just happened to be wearing those panties today. When she had beant over to check on the roast she hadn't thought a thing about the possibility of him looking up her skirt to catch a peek.

Sliding down to the floor she picked up a large piece of broken ceramic and hurled it at the closed door cursing that rotten bastard and his whole family to hell. She could really learn to hate Gambit at times.


	3. Chapter 3

Why was it always her? Every Danger Room session, every mission, she was the one paired with Gambit. Scott and Logan claimed it was because their mutations were compatible in battle. But she knew the nasty truth, they just didn't want to deal with that smug bastard themselves and none of the other's could put up with him and his antics.

So she was basically reduced to his babysitter.

And when the other's finally cleaned the debris off of them, Wolverine and Cyclopes were going to get a big piece of her mind. She was talking scorched earth, Armageddon! When she was done with those two, they wouldn't know which way was up. The thought of their faces when she really started laying into them would be what she thought about when she went to sleep at night.

It had just been a simple patrolling mission. The Professor had learned that the Brotherhood was skulking around the warehouse district. It had been going fine, the other's had been distracting the Brotherhood of Pathetically Mundane Mutants outside while she and Gambit had snuck in to see what they were after. And then Avalanche decided to 'Rock their world' and brought the entire building down on top of the two of them.

Gambit had dived to push her out of the way of a falling beam and was now supporting previously mentioned beam on his back with her trapped underneath. About half an hour into their predicament, the rubble above had finally settled until Gambit's head was resting on her shoulder. He insisted, he couldn't hold his head up and she might have believed him if he hadn't kept giving her 'love bites' through her uniform.

Rogue was thoroughly uncomfortable. If having Gambit on top of her, pressing into her, and supporting a large chuck of concrete from smashing their skulls in wasn't enough, Rogue had managed to land on some rock that was uncomfortably digging into her spine. In an attempt to at least alleviate this discomfort, she started wiggling and maneuvering, trying to move the rock out from under her.

"Rogue." Gambit said in a strange voice.

She didn't stop her movements as she was certain she almost had the rock at a good angle to move. "What?" She snapped, completely done with his presence for the day.

"Ya gotta stop movin' like that." He pressed his face into her shoulder and she could feel his whole body tense.

"There is a rock diggin' inta my back an' I'm not stoppin' 'till Ah have it out from under me." She stated harshly, thoroughly done with the situation as a whole.

"Cher, Ah am a homme an' as such, can only remain a gentleman fo' so long while ya writhin' beneath me like that." His voice was strained as though he were trying to hold something back, well, besides to steel beam on his back.

It took another minute and the feeling of something stiff pressing into her thigh before understanding dawned on her and she stopped moving. Hell, she stopped breathing. She desperately willed it to go away but all her hoping and praying didn't seem to have any effect on it.

Ugh, how dare he get one of those when they were stuck here like this!

"Alright, Ah stopped movin'." She said keeping her voice level.

He snorted into her shoulder. "Don' work like that, Cher."

"There's no tellin' how long we'll be trapped down here." She snapped. "Just make it go away." Rogue winced as the rock under her painfully gouged into her middle back. She tried to subtly move so as to not encourage Gambit and relieve her pain.

"Rogue." He groaned and the beam above him shifted.

She let out a huff of annoyance. "You're just gonna have ta deal with it until Ah can get rid of this damn rock, Swamp Rat."

And with that she started wiggling again and rolling her hips as she slowly but surely, she scooted the rock out from underneath her. Gambit for his part, had gone deathly still. He didn't speak until she had finally settled back down.

"Fo' future reference, Cher." He said, his breath a husky whisper and his lips just barely brushing the shell of her ear. "Next time ya start squirmin' under me like that, ya better be ready ta finish wha' ya started. This is ya only free pass."

He wiggle his own hips against her's and her whole body flushed with that foreign emotion only he seemed able to produce within her. "Oh." Was the only half way intelligent thing she could think to say.

"O' course, if ya wanna finish this now - "

"Rogue! Gambit!" Came Scott's voice, muffled by the debris.

"Where here!" She shouted as loud as she could. And even though Gambit shrunk away when she yelled in his ear, he still managed a chuckle.

Asshole.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue winced as a whimper of pain escaped from her mouth. She should have just stayed in bed where it was warm and cozy and there was no blood. Instead she had come to the kitchen for a glass of water and now there was blood all over the kitchen floor.

Her blood in fact, which seemed to make it that much worse.

Thinking she knew her way around the kitchen she hadn't bothered to turn on the light. She had gotten a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water and then promptly dropped it on the floor sending water and shattered glass everywhere. Then, to top things off, when she had turned around to clean it up she had stepped on a large piece.

The shard was still currently imbedded in the heel of her foot. It had taken everything she had to scoot across the floor until she made it to the breakfast table and then she had to get herself up in the chair. She didn't even think about turning the kitchen light on until she was already seated.

She looked at the light switch forlornly, wishing it to turn itself on. And then it did. Rogue shut her eyes at the sudden brightness wondering how she had managed that.

"Rogue?"

Apparently she didn't manage anything.

Rogue blinked a couple of times until her eyes had adjusted and turned around to see that Gambit had walked in at the other end of the kitchen. He was staring at the pool of blood on the floor and then followed the trail she had made until finally landing on her. He checked her over with an unreadable expression.

"Wha' happened?"

She scowled at him. Of all the people in the mansion why did it have to be him? "Ah dropped my glass of water an' then stepped on a piece." She said and turned away from him to inspect her foot. All the while ignoring his shirtless body.

She could just barely hear the soft padding of his feet as he left the room. He returned several minutes later and took the seat next to her. She looked up to see that he had put on a pair of latex gloves and had a first aid kit with him. Rogue would never admit it, but she was thankful that he was going to take the glass out because she didn't know if she could force herself to look at it again.

He gently lifted her foot from her lap and moved it over to his. He leaned in and inspected it closely, moving her foot at different angles to best assess the situation.

"Doesn' look too deep." He said.

Gambit opened the first aid kit and pulled out tweezers and bandages. He prepared some cotton balls with antiseptic and set it to the side. Picking up the tweezers he sent her an apologetic look. Rogue let loose a yelp of pain when the glass slid out of her heel. Remy was quick with the cotton balls and she hissed when he pressed them tightly to the wound.

He took out an antiseptic wipe and started to clean the fresh and dried blood from her foot. When he got to the arch though her foot twitched away from him and he looked up questioningly to her.

"It tickled." She said defensively to which he only smirked in return and continued to clean the blood.

Once that was done he quickly placed the thick bandage on her heel before she started to bleed again. Then, to make sure it stayed in place, he wrapped her foot up in an ace bandage. If he hadn't come along when he did she probably would have stayed down in the kitchen all night until someone found her in the morning.

"Jus' stay here an' Ah'll help ya get back ta bed, Cherie." He said, gathering up the things from the table.

She said nothing and propped her foot up on the chair he had just vacated that was still warm with his heat. He moved about the kitchen sweeping up the shattered glass and wiping up the water and blood. He was done soon enough and Rogue made to stand up with the intention of putting all her weight on her uninjured foot and the ball of her injured foot.

Apparently Gambit had other plans as he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her out of the kitchen. She scowled up at him but didn't say anything as she tried to remember how he was just trying to help. Though he didn't have to look so smug about it. Bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

She hated that no good, dirty swamp rat down to her very core. Every cell in her body devoted itself to the mounting hatred of Remy LeBeau until she was vibrating with hostility toward him. And how did he take this blatant malic toward his person one might ask? He smirked and gave her a flirtatious wink.

Bastard.

The reason Rogue's dislike of Gambit had reached new heights was very simple and rather silly. In fact, just thinking about it made her blood boil all over again and she threw another scowl at the object of her disdain. He, in turn chuckled before looking back to the movie everyone had gathered to watch in the largest rec. room.

It had been sweet when she had gotten glass stuck in her foot three weeks ago and he had taken it out for her. She had no idea that he would use the seemingly useless information about her being ticklish to drive her mad with rage. Every time he was near he would find some way to discreetly tickle her as though he had merely touched her by accident. She would of course jump away with some shrill noise and look a complete fool.

And every time he did it, her hatred for him would only increase.

Rogue glowered at the screen, cursing her rotten luck for getting the only seat left which just so happened to be next to Gambit on the love seat. Sometimes she thought the others would conspire against her to keep her close to him. Though, then again, he could just be bribing them all. It seemed like the type of thing he'd do.

He shifted on the sofa and feather light finger tips danced up her rib cage before disappearing. She jerked at the sensation but gave no other sign that she acknowledged it. Her hatred for him knew no bounds when he made light of such a weakness like he was.

The movie ended and another was put in. One by one, the others started to drift out of the room until it was just her and Gambit halfway through a third movie. When he did his discreet tickle again she snapped and swatted at him.

"Knock it off!"

His smirk only served to increase her rage toward him and his nimble fingers. "Knock wha' off, Cher?" He asked innocently though his glowing devil eyes told a different story.

She shifted in her seat to face him. "You know very well what yer doin' an' it stops now." It wasn't a demand and it wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

He tilted his head to the side like a puppy who doesn't quite understand. She didn't notice his hands on her until it was too late. A shriek of laughter erupted from her throat as she jerked away and subsequently fell off the love seat.

She looked up to see him leaning over with his forearms resting on his knees and smiling at her. She was going to kill him one day and pled guilty when the state took her to court for his murder.

"Alrigh', Ah'm sorry, Cherie, Ah promise Ah won' do it again." He stood up and held out his hand to help her off the floor.

She glared at it a minute as though it might bite her before grudgingly taking it. As she pushed off the floor, he pulled her upward. The only thing she didn't count on was him yanking hard enough that she lost her footing while he used the momentum to twirl her around so her back was pressed to his chest. She opened her mouth to yell at him but instead gasped as those damn finger began to move up and down her rib cage.

She clutched at her sides as she tried to pull away. Rogue bucked her hips back and stepped on his foot between her gasps for air and laughter. After several minutes she sank to the floor with tears running down her face. As soon as she got free of him she was going to kill him and then mount his head out side of her door as a warning to everyone else.

Then, just as soon as his hands were there, they were gone. She looked up from her position on the floor to see his handsome devil face smiling ad those demonic eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Ah hate ya." She told him, throwing as much venom in her voice as she could while still trying to catch her breath.

"Sure ya do, Cher." He said as though he were humoring her.

One day, she was going to kill him and relish it.


End file.
